fmtheatrefandomcom-20200214-history
How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (2006)
Category:Fargo-Moorhead Theatre Wiki Category: Performance Category: 2006 How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying was a 2006 musical-comeday production put on by Fargo North High School. Directed by Tom Gillen, the show ran from November 2 - 5, 2006. Production Information Audtions were held on 5th and 6th of September 2006. The play was in production for almost two months until it opened on Thursday, November 2, 2006. It ran for four shows until Sunday, November 5, 2006. The play was nominated for the school's Tommy Award, but lost to 2007's production of William Shakespear's Much Ado About Nothing. Plot Summary Set in the 1960's, the play tells the story of a window cleaner named J. Pierrepont Finch at the fictional World Wide Wicket building. The play begins with Finch reading a book titled "How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying" and decideds to follow the book's guidelines to succeed in the business world. However, Finch must overcome the obsticals of the company president, J.B. Biggely, and his nephew, Bud Frump, along with Rosemary, a love interest, and the sexy secretary, Hedy LaRue. Cast * Dan Glaser.... J. Pierrepont Finch * Eliza Snortland.... Rosemary Pilkington * David Triptow.... Bud Frump * Billy Schnase.... Jasper B. Biggely * Isabel DeBoel.... Hedy LaRue * Olwen Friesen.... Smitty * Ginny Glaser.... Ms. Jones * Lori Boucher.... Ms. Krumholtz * Luke Olmstead.... Milt Gatch / Television Announcer * Taylor Carlson.... Bert Bratt * Dan Solberg.... Mr. Twimble / Wally Whomper * Jacob Schnabel.... Jenkins * Logan Herold.... Tackaberry * Matt Tiezen.... Peterson, Davis * Rick Sellnow.... Matthews, Ovington * Blaise Birchem.... Toynbee, Executive * Sara Brewster.... Scrubwoman, Secretary * Megan Roos.... Scrubwoman * Patrick Loegring.... Policeman, Executive * Sara Laske.... Wickette Girl, Secretary * Jenny Slabik.... Wickette Girl, Secretary * Ricky McGrady.... Executive * Rachel Wells.... Pirate Dancer, Secretary * Whitney Mhyra.... Pirate Dancer, Secretary * Brianna Bachmeier.... Pirate Dancer, Secretary * Alycia Stam.... Pirate Dancer, Secretary * Olivia Snortland.... Pirate Dancer, Secretary * Holly Orth.... Secretary * Melissa Clapper.... Secretary * Sarah Hansen.... Secretary * Lindsay Hellevang.... Secretary * Erin Schmidt.... Secretary * Catherine Smith.... Secretary * Kelsey Kava.... Secretary * Dani Hamilton.... Secretary * Brittany VanHorn.... Secretary * Megan Roos.... Secretary Crew Musical numbers : Act I * How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying * Happy to Keep His Dinner Warm * Coffee Break * The Company Way * The Company Way (Reprise) * A Secretary is Not a Toy * Been a Long Day * Been a Long Day (Reprise) * Grand Old Ivy * Paris Original * Rosemary : Act II * Cinderella, Darling * Happy to Keep His Dinner Warm (Reprise) * I Believe in You * I Believe in You (Reprise) * Brotherhood of Man * Finale - The Company Way (Reprise) Quotes * J. Pierrepont Finch: I can! * Milt Gatch: I've got to stop reading Playboy. * Bert Bratt: Well, ya better find him 'cause J.B's. hoppin mad! * Bud Frump: I'm going to call my mother and tell her! * Bud Frump: If I can't take, my coffee break. Something within me dies! Photo Gallery